This isn't love, love isn't this
by Millenia - Wish maker
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, we start with the camp , chapter 7 is up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

This isn't love, love isn't this  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year, Pairings: Don't know yet ;, but you can mail me with suggestions Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters, I only own the plot and the OCs (original character) AN: I'm borred, I have nothing to do, so I'm writing a fic about them and I'll try to update as much as I can... So please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1, Camp Harley  
  
''Hey dad! Where's my new T-shirt?!'' a boy yelled, while running around inside his house, ''I already packed your stuff Max!''  
  
an older man answered, to his sugar high son. ''Hey thanks! So...I see you soon, dad!'' Max hugged his father and took his bags, then he exited the house and waited for the bus.  
  
''See you later grandpa!'' said another boy with blue hair, tied up in a ponytail. ''See you little dude, and PLEASE for gods sake, take care of yourself!'' his grandfather said while wavering madly. Tyson ran over to Max's house and saw Max waiting outside. ''Hey man!'' Tyson yelled while hugging Max. ''I feel like a hugging plushie!'' Max laughed, and returned the hug. ''Hey guys!'' Ray said. ''Looking forward to go camping?'' Ray asked while waiting for the bus with Tyson and Max.'' I heard, there will be no girls!'' Max said, disapointed,  
  
''Aw...disapointed are we?'' Tyson teased, ''Heh, HEY! There's the bus!''. They went onto the bus and drove away. ''Yo Kai!'', Tyson greeted and went to sit next to him, the back of the bus. Max and Ray sat beside each other and said hey to Kai.  
  
Meanwhile ''Honey! The bus to the Computer-camp will be here soon!'' a woman said while she waited for her daughter. ''Yeah mom! Just wait a sec!'' she answered. She was chatting on MSN messenger.  
  
Bunnies are evil!! says: So ur going on a camp?  
  
Oh my, Kai is so HOT!! says: Yeah...  
  
Bunnies are evil!! says: Are you going to take all your Kai posters with you?  
  
Oh my, Kai is so HOT!! says: What do you think?  
  
Bunnies are evil!! says: Uhm, yeah!  
  
Oh my, Kai is so HOT says: Heh yeah   
  
Oh my, Kai is so HOT says: Ups, g2g. The bus will be here soon! Hugs  
  
Bunnies are evil!! says: Enjoy your camp, while it last. And remember, never leave a computer on too long!  
  
''HONEY! NOW!!'' her mother yelled, Tara ran down to the hall and hugged her mother goodbye  
  
''Truth or dare, Kai?'' Tyson asked, ''I don't even know why I'm playing the game...truth...'' Kai answered. ''Are you disapointed, that there will be NO girls at the camp?''. ''No'' ''Look there's a girl there, woa, she looks cute!'' Ray said and looked at Tara through the window. ''There's the bus!'' Tara said while hugging her mother, it stopped and Tara went into it. And they drove away.... ''Hey Ray, I thought you say that there wouldn't be any girls...''Tyson said. ''Hey...I thought Kaia said, there wouldn't be any boys...'' Tara thought. ''What's she doing here?'' Kai asked Tyson, who was praying to God, ''Thank you God! You have sympathy for me...Thanks for letting a girl like her with us, and now you are at it, can I have some burgers?''. ''Oh my.... I'M ON THE WRONG BUS!!!!'' 


	2. Frog in my bed!

This isn't love, love isn't this  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year, Pairings: Don't know yet ;, but you can mail me with suggestions Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters, I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)  
  
AN: New chapter, can't stop writing...  
  
Chapter 2, I don't hate it  
  
''Oh my god I'm on the wrong bus...'' Tara said to herself, while eyeing all the boys starring at her, ''A girl?'', ''she's cute!'' the boys began to mumble about her. ''I don't like it...'' she whispered and went to the chauffeur, ''Excuse me...but I think I'm on the wrong bus...uhm...Where are you heading for?'' she asked silently. ''We're heading for Camp Harley- for boys, and you are a girl...Um... You have to talk to the instructor, until then enjoy your free ride, honey'' he answered, ''Oh... fine'' Tara said. She found en empty seat in front of the Bladebreakers, then she took out her discman, and began to sing quiet to herself,  
  
I touch the fire and it freezes me...  
  
I look into it and it's black .... ''Hey you... What's your name?'' a boy asked and Tara turned around and saw, Kai Hiwatari! ''My name is Tara Harada'' Tara said and turned off her discman. ''You wanna play truth or dare with us?'' Ray asked and smiled gently. Tara smiled warmly at Ray and said: ''if you want me to play with you'' she answered. Tyson nodded, and motioned her to sit beside him, she did it. ''Hello Tara! My name is Max Mizuhara!'' Tara smiled at him ,''I know you all! I'm a very big fan of you!'' Tara said and hugged Max, ''You know you are so kawaii!'' Tara said and turned to Kai, ''I'm especially a huge fan of you Kai''. Kai blushed and said neutrally :''Thanks''. ''Well, let's play truth or dare, Ray said. ''Tara, truth or dare?'' Ray asked. ''Uhm... Truth!'' she said and waited for her question. ''Do you like Kai?''. Silence.... Everyone in the bus turned to face Tara, ''Uhm...my goodness...Yeah I like Kai...''. Everyone (not Kai) clapped, ''Wey, you have guts'' a boy said. Tara couldn't face Kai, neither could he. ''Well, thanks'' Kai answered, ''Uhm...Max truth or dare?'' Tara asked and turned to Max. ''Truth!'' Max gladly said. ''What do you like the most? Sugar, sweets or Draciel?'' Tara asked. ''Uhm...Can't I have them all? Oh well, I can always buy candy, but I can't buy Draciel'' Max answered sincerely. ''MY turn!'' Max said and asked Kai:'' Truth or dare? And you better pick truth, because I have a great question for you'', ''Dare'' Kai said. ''Kiss Tara'', Max said. Kai was disgusted, ''No'' he said. ''Hey! Listen up everybody! Kai is a chick—ACK!'' Max said, ''Okay I'll do it!'' Kai said while punching Max lightly in his stomach. Kai went over to Tara and kissed her passionately on her lips, her eyes widened. Tara's P.O.V  
  
Oh my...Is Kai Hiwatari really kissing me?! Oh man...It feels good  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
I hope Tala won't see this... This is disgusting...  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
They parted and everyone else laughed, ''Man, I meant a peck on the cheek, but that's even better!'' Max laughed. Kai resisted the urge to kick the guts out of Max. ''Yo Kai, did you enjoy it?'' a redhead asked. Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys, were snickering. Kai cursed,(which you don't wanna hear). They spend the rest of the time talking and laughing, Tara and Ray seem to like each other already.  
  
The camp: ''Uhm mister?'' Tara asked the instructor. ''Hey! You are a girl!'' he said surprised, ''Yeah I know, uhm could you please send me home?''. ''You are a girl!'' he said again. ''YES SIR, I KNOW!'' she yelled. ''We can't send you home, the bus drove away already. You have to stay here like the rest of the boys''. Tara just wanted to faint, ''All right...'', ''Yo Tara! You wanna sleep with us?'' Tyson asked, ''Okay sure''  
  
Late at night ''ARGH! THERE'S A FROG IN MY BED!'' Later ''ARGH! A SPIDER!!! ''I'm not gonna remove it this time....you do it Tyson'' Kai said Even later Zzzzzz Zzzz 


	3. This is war

This isn't love, love isn't this  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year, Pairings: Don't know yet ;, but you can mail me with suggestions or leave them in your review Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters, I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)  
  
AN: Another chapter! Oh yeah and sorry, I forgot to give a description about the camp...Gomen everybody!! Onegai don't be mad at me! It's just like camp Walden in the Parent trap  
  
Chapter 3, This is war...  
  
''RISE AND SHINE!'' The instructor yelled. Tara woke up, ''Tyson...you are snoring,'','' That's not new'' Kai said and looked at Tara. ''Sorry I humiliated you yesterday Kai...'', ''With what? The kiss or the confession?'' he asked, ''Both'' she answered looking down. Kai crawled over to her and lifted her chin, ''Hey it's okay, I actually think it's very courageous'' he said and smiled. Tara looked at him, she was about to get lost in his beautiful eyes. ''What are you guys doing?'' Ray asked, ''No zits! Good for you!'' Kai said covering up. Tara blushed ''Hey my skin is very nice'' she said proudly and got dressed. Max was up as well, but Tyson wasn't. ''Someone wake him up'' Ray said while working on his hair, ''Not me... I did it last time'' Max said. Tara looked at Kai, who nodded, ''I'll help'' Tara said. Kai was thinking not noticing Tara finding a hose and stepped inside, ''Heads up!'' She turned the water on and aimed at Tyson. ''COLD!'' Tyson yelled, Kai and Tara was smirking. Max and Ray tried to suppress a laughter, but couldn't. ''Tara Haranma, this means war!'' Tyson said while getting dressed, ''It's Harada, Tina!'' she answered, ''and my name is Tyson! T-Y-S-O-N'', ''And my surname is Harada! H-A-R-A-D-A!'' Tara fought back. They went out to the dinner hall, Tyson sat in front of Tara (AN: Oh oh...) Kai said next to her and Ray said to the other side of her. Max sat beside Tyson, while eating Tyson took his bread and tossed it at Tara, but hit Tala who was trying to flirt with Tara, ''Kinomiya...'' Tala said dangerously low. ''You are dead!''. Tala dragged Tyson with him outside and threw him into the water. Tala went inside again and sat to flirt with Tara, ''You know...you only have to remove the 'R' and add a 'L' to your name and then we have Tala!'' Tala said in a funny way, Tara sweatdropped. Tyson entered and he was wet, ''Because of you I became wet twice today!'' Tyson pointed at Tara and she looked all innocent. After they ate Tara found some of her clothes and went to take a shower, Tyson found out that she was taking a shower so he took her clothes and replaced them with leather clothes exposing her back and stomach. She was done and found out that her clothes was gone and there only was the leather outfit left. ''Tyson Kinomiya... You are so dead...'' she took the leather outfit and got dressed. She went out and the boys were having nosebleed, and Tala tried to flirt again. ''Do you know how much you seduce me?'' he asked. ''Do me a favour, please carry me to my cabin! Tyson took my shoes and there's stone and stuff on the road'' Tala gladly accepted it, ''And don't even touch me where you are going to touch me'' she said. When Kai and Ray saw it, they couldn't help get jealous. She went inside and grab Tyson by his collar, ''Where's my clothes?'' she asked dangerously low. ''Eep... here'' he answered, she took her clothes and got dressed again. ''It's my turn'' she whispered so only Kai could hear it. Tyson decided to take a shower as well, Tara took his clothes and replaced them with a pink nightdress. Then she ran into her cabin and waited for Tyson with the others. ''ARGH!!!!!!!! TARA!'' Tyson screamed as he ran to his cabin, while some boys rolled on the ground laughing. ''Peace?'' Tara asked as she blocked his way, ''Yeah peace, but let me in!!'' he screamed. She let him in and they shook hands.

Later – Sundown  
  
They were having fun swimming in the beach Tara didn't want to play in the water anymore, so she went inside her cabin and it was getting darker, Tyson jumped into the water , but............When Tyson got up from the water he realised... his swimming trunks... they were floating on the water, Kai smirked, ''Watch where you jump'' Kai jumped too...but the same thing happened to him. Then some seagulls flew away with them ''We better get inside before anyone sees us'' Kai said and Ray and Max covered them. Before Tara got dressed she locked the door, and she forgot to unlock the door. ''TARA PLEASE OPEN'' Kai yelled while hammering on the door, ''NO YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG!'' Tyson screamed and pushed Kai aside, ''WILMA!!! WILMA!'' Tyson yelled. ''Wilma?'' Ray asked, ''Just like in the Flintstones!'' Tyson said logically as he hammered on the door, she opened, but Tyson knocked her out. ''Sorry Tara!'' Tyson apologised.

AN: Please read and review ;;. I'm sure I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or today...or maybe the next day...


	4. Honour the gods, love your woman and def...

This isn't love, love isn't this  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year, Pairings: Don't know yet ;, but you can mail me with suggestions or leave them in your review Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters, I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)  
  
AN: another chapter?! SOMEONE SLAP ME!  
  
Chapter 4, Honour the gods, love your woman and defend your country  
  
''Tara, please wake up!'' Kai pleaded, ''Say something!'' Ray said. ''I'm SO sorry Tara!'' Tyson said, ''The Trojans...They kidnapped me!'' Tara said frightened. ''Tara what are you talking about?'' Kai asked, ''Oh my, dear Paris, they kidnapped you too?'' Tara asked caressing Kai's cheek, ''Paris? My dear Helen...'' Kai said taking her hand, ''Helen, Paris?!'' Tyson said shocked. ''The movie Troy!'' Max said, ''We'll play along!'' Tyson said. ''Do you know how much I love you Paris?'' Tara said and kissed Kai on his lips, he blushed immediately, but kissed back fiercely. Tara and Kai went out for a walk in the forest, ''Paris'' she whispered and hugged Kai. ''Helen...'' Kai said and kissed Tara passionately on her lips, he moved his arms to her waist and licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly agreed and parted her lips, he stuck in his tongue. They battled for dominance, Kai won. ''Paris...'' she whispered seductively in his ear, ''Helen...''. He began to kiss her neck, she moaned in response. ''I don't want this to end...'' Tara said. They went to their cabin and made out there.  
  
Evening

Zzzzzz

Tara woke up as herself and saw Kai sleeping next to her, ''MAMAMIA!!'' she yelled, which caused Kai to wake up, ''What's wrong Helen?'' he asked sleepily. ''Helen?! Kai it's me Tara Harada'' she answered, ''Aw...I enjoyed it...Tyson hit her again'' Kai said while laying down again. ''Oh no you don't'' Tara said and pushed him of. ''In case you haven't noticed...This is my bed...''Kai said on the ground. ''Oh sorry...'' she said and stepped out of the bed and 'accidentally' stepped on Kai ''Ow!'' Kai said. Tara looked back and decided to be nice, ''Sorry Kai'' she said and kissed him on his lips, Kai grinned and forced Tara on his bed. They had a make out session (AN: MAMAMIA...ME TOO!). It was their last day at camp Harley so they arranged a party. Tara and Kai were having fun at the shore. ''After the camp, am I going to see you again?'' Tara asked worriedly, Kai kissed her, ''Don't worry...Koi'', ''You called me koi...Kai-koi'' she whispered, ''Ai shiteru Ta-koi'' Kai said and kissed her with more force and rough, still gentle.  
  
Tara's P.O.V

Kai kissed me...He must be sent from heavens, the passion...his licking...his hair... his kiss... they all enchanted me. I don't want this to end, Oh Kai- koi... don't ever leave me... Kai... you are biting me...It's not fair, I wanna try to taste you too!! That's gonna leave a hickey... at least I have a memory from him...I force Kai on his back and started to kiss him on his neck, then I gently bit him. He tasted like a god... Oh my goodness...He's a damn good kisser...No Kai, to the left...The other left...My sexy baby...That's so good.  
  
Normal P.O.V

''Look...Ray take a picture!'' Tyson whispered.

FLASH!

Kai and Tara looked petrified ''They just took a picture...'' Tara said, Kai found a stone and tossed it at the camera ''Sorry kido's NO kids allowed!'' Kai said and continued to kiss Tara. ''I think I'm going to vomit...'' Tyson said and went to the bathroom, Max did the same

Ray's P.O.V

They look so cute together... I wish Mariah could be the same to me... well... I'll tell her my feelings when I see her at school...Alone!  
  
Normal P.O.V It was sleeping time Kai and Tara walked back to their cabin hand in hand while Ray watched them. He smiled, ''You deserve her, Kai'' Ray said and went back to bed

AN: Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	5. Goodbye Koi

This isn't love, love isn't this  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year, Pairings: Kai and Tara Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters, I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)  
  
AN: Another chapter...oh man...but no reviews? Please tell me, if you want me to quit the fic  
  
Chapter 5, Goodbye, koi  
  
When Tara woke up, she couldn't find Kai any places in the cabin, she got dressed and then she walked outside and saw Kai standing in the water, only his feet were wet. She went over to him and hugged him from behind. ''Ta-koi...'' Kai said and turned around and kissed her passionately, they parted and got back in and packed their stuff. Finally when they were done, they waited for the bus. They sat in it and began to talk, Kai was surprised when he heard a sob next to him, there he saw Tara cry. ''What's wrong Tatu?'' Kai asked, ''What if this is just a dream?'' Tara asked while sobbing even harder. ''It's not my dear Tatu...''Kai said softly, then he kissed her softly on her lips. ''Where do you live Kai?'' Tara asked, ''Bakuten, and you?'' he asked, ''Nankatsu'' Tara answered. ''Oh...'' Kai said, ''Well...there's my house...'' Tara said, ''I love you my tenshi...'' Kai said. ''I love you too koi...'' Tara said, they kissed and Tara got out of the bus, she wavered like a crazy. ''See you soon!'' Tara said and went back in her house, and guess what...Kaia was there. ''Why weren't you at the computer camp?!'' her mother asked angrily, ''Kaia told me and we were waiting for you, Harada, now where were you?'' she asked. ''Camp Harley'' Tara answered. ''It's for boys! Did you lose your virginity?'' her mother asked shocked. ''No mom, and if you don't mind I want to talk with Kaia for a minute '' Tara said and grabbed Kaia's wrist and went upstairs. ''I met Kai!'' Tara said, ''Is he your boyfriend now?'' Kaia asked suspicious. Tara nodded, but Kaia slapped her. ''You know 'I' wanted him! I'll never talk to you again! You should be my best friend, I can't believe you! You are such a bitch! A baka!! You...you...I thought you were better than this'' Kaia said and went outside her room and to her own house. Tara held her cheek, ''She just slapped me...?''...  
  
Kai's place  
  
''WHAT?! You are sending me to the abbey?!'' Kai asked shocked, ''I heard you made a girlfriend, and I can't accept it!'', Voltaire answered, ''Grandfather I love her!'' Kai answered, he thought his answer was too pathetic. ''See? She made you soft! I guess I have no choices'' Voltaire went to his office and when he returned Kai widened his eyes, ''No...Don't you dare!'' Kai said frightened and tried to escape, but one of the butlers held him so Voltaire could get into action. He took out a needle and injected the liquid into Kai's body. ''Don't want to forget her...My tenshi...my goddess...Tara...'' Kai fainted. Voltaire glared at Kai, but went back to his office and left Kai motionless on the ground.

Kai woke up after 5 hours and went outside to train his Black Dranzer.  
  
Tara's place  
  
She went to the net café, to think about stuff, when she finally arrived it began to pour down. She found a free computer and began to search for stuff and other things.

It was getting late and she went outside and it was still raining, then she heard footsteps behind her she turned around and saw, Kaia, she was getting raped, her clothes...

they were torned and her hair was a mess.

Tara was frozen to the ground, but her brain started to work again and she kicked the man who was raping her, he turned around and Kaia ran away leaving, Tara with the man. The man called her a bitch and started to beat the crap out of her, ''Please stop...onegai...Kai...wish you were here...''......  
  
When Tara woke up she found herself lying in the hospital, ''Ano...?'' her mother sat beside her, she's been crying. ''Tara...a woman found you outside the net café unconscious'' she said worried. Tara was free to go the next day and then she went over to Kaia's house. ''Hey... Tara said and Kaia ignored her, ''Hey, I just saved you from getting raped! You could at least thank me!'' Tara said angrily. She then stormed out to her own house, ''Man...schoolstart is soon...'' Tara said to herself. ''Tatu? Uhm... We are moving'' her mother said and began to pack her stuff, ''To where?'' Tara asked, ''Bakuten''. Tara couldn't believe it, she was going to see Kai again, and the rest of the Bladebreakers!

AN: I have a splitting headache...please review...


	6. At the beginning with you

This isn't love, love isn't this

Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year,

Pairings: Kai and Tara

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters,

I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 6, At the beginning

Kai woke up with Black Dranzer lying on the table next to him, ''School start huh?'' Kai asked and smirked.

''Kai you can to go the school yourself'' his grandfather said. Kai nodded and got his bag, then he went out for some breakfast. When some girls saw Kai, they all went hyper and you could hear giggles and some girls whispering about how hot Kai was. He chose to ignore them, and continued to walk.

Tara was exploring the town and looked around her and without noticing the guy in front of her.

BUMP

''Oh my! I'm SO sorry!'' Tara apologised without looking at him, but then he just said roughly :''Look at me girl!''. Tara looked up and her eyes went wide, ''Hey, Kai! Sorry I bumped into you...'' Tara said and kissed him on his lips ignoring, he called her 'girl'. When she leaned back she couldn't describe the look on his face; he looked disgusted he wiped his mouth and asked :''What the fucking hell are you doing?!'' Tara looked hurt and on the edge to cry, ''What do you mean Kai?''.

''Leave me alone'' Kai said and went away, Tara just stood there. ''Fine! Be that way!'' Tara said and made her way to her new school.'' Tara!'' she heard someone yell, ''Hey, Tyson!'' Tara said happily. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly ''I thought you lived in Nankatsu!'' He said, ''My mom and I moved'' she answered and smiled. ''Um, could you please show me the way to Bakuten school?''. Tyson nodded and answered :'' That's where the rest of the gang are too! And you will see Kai again!''. Tara just wanted to cry there, but didn't. Tyson didn't notice, and followed Tara to his school.

At English class

''Class, we have a new student! Tara Harada, Tara darling, could you please tell me about yourself?'' the teacher said friendly. ''Hey...my name is Tara Harada, and I'm 13 years old... I really like to read manga...It's nice to meet you...'' Tara said shyly, they all clapped. ''Tara you can sit next to Tala over there...'' the teacher said and pointed towards Tala. Tara smiled at Tala and sat down next to Tala, ''Hey Tara!'' Tala said and smiled, kindly at her. Kai was sitting behind her and Tyson to the other side of Tara, while Max and Ray sat in front of her.

''Now I want you to all open your math book'' the teacher said and sat down.

After class

''So Tara why aren't you and Kai talking?'' Tala asked and tried to open his locker, ''Don't wanna talk about it'' Tara said and hammered on her locker, so both hers and Tala smack open. Funny enough when Tala's open it hit his head. ''uhhh... angry lady huh?'' Tala said teasingly, Tara smirked. ''So when I say Kai you go mad?'' Tala asked, Tara ignored him, ''Kai''. Tara hit him in the stomach, ''Ow, I think I'm right...'' Tala said in agony. Tara apologized, and kept on walking. ''Tara...uhm... do you want to go out with me?'' Tala asked begging, Tara looked at him surprised.

''Sorry Tala...I don't want to get hurt again...sorry'' Tara said and patted him. Tyson laughed and brought Ray and Max with him, and they were giggling. ''Ohh... I guess I never find love again!''

Tala said and brought his hands up in desperation, ''Hey cutie...''Tala said and ran after another girl. Tyson and Tara sighed and went to the cafeteria, then Tala went over to their table with a girl.

''Guys, this is Cherry! She's a very nice girl! And guess what? SHE'S SINGLE!'' Tala exclaimed and grinned happily. Tara smiled at Cherry, ''Hey Cherry, my name is Tara Harada! Nice to meet you!'' Tara greeted nicely. ''Nice to meet you too!'' Cherry said and they shook hands.

(Ohh yeah I forgot to describe Tara...sorry! She has long brown hair (like Tara from Paradise Hotel)) Cherry had long blonde hair to her waist, her eyes were like blue and gray.

''So...you guys are boyfriend, girlfriend-thingy?'' Tyson asked and patted Tala on his back. ''Heh...'' Tala said. ''I'm glad for you 2...'' Tara said, ''Excuse me, but I need to do something...'' she said and left. She sat outside and looked at the rain pouring down. A cross the school yard sat...Kai! Tara looked at him, and he looked back, hard and cold. '' Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you better tell me now, so I won't waste brain cells on thinking about that!'' she said. He looked at her, and pushed her away, ''Don't go drool over me!'' Kai said, Tara was covered in mud, ''Oh yeah, don't you remember the camp?! The fun we had...'' Tara asked silently and tears was falling down her pretty face. ''Look, I wasn't at a camp! I was at the abbey! And I don't remember having fun, especially with YOU!'' Kai yelled and pushed her down with his hands. Tara couldn't believe him, ''Kai...please...just release me...Don't you remember Tara Harada? The girl from Nankatsu... Tatu... YOUR TATU?!'' Tara screamed crying. ''Don't bug me anymore! And if you keep stalking me, I'll tell my grandfather to send someone after you!'' Kai yelled back at her.

''KAI! TARA!''. Tyson ran over to them and pushed Kai away from Tara, ''You can't mud wrestle here!'' he yelled, then he saw Tara crying, ''What did he do?'' Tyson asked silently, ''Nothing...I just slipped...'' Tara whispered, and went away, Tyson turned to Kai, ''Why did you pin her down?'' Tyson asked, ''None of your damn business'' Kai said and too went away.

AN: I hope you liked it...please review!


	7. Food is Good

This isn't love, love isn't this

Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year,

Pairings: Kai and Tara

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters,

I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)

Anne: Sorry Typhoon14! I'll try to get Kai to sound a little more...uhm...nice ( is he even capable of that?!)

Kai: I heard that...

Anne: Yeah...so did I, Heh! I have improved! This chapter is 4 pages long!

Chapter 7, Food is good!

Tara ran as fast as she could, back to her home.

''Tara! What's wrong dear?'' her mother asked, ''Nothing, mother...nothing, I'm just tired'' she answered and went up to her room, ''Dinner will be served soon honey!'' her mother said. Tara ran to her computer, and logged onto MSN messenger.

Kaia – Man oh man...

Says:

Yo

Tatu

Says:

Yeah?

Kaia – Man oh man...

Says:

You moved didn't you?

Tatu

Says:

None of your business

Kaia – Man oh man...

Says:

Hey take it easy! Who are you? A female version of Kai?

Tatu

Says:

Don't even mention his name!

Kaia – Man oh man...

Says:

Man oh man, angry woman

Tatu

Says:

Whatever...gotta go...

Kaia – Man oh man...

Says:

See you, hey you moved, so I guess not and by the way I hate you

Tatu

Says:

Good for me

Tara logged of and went down for dinner, ''Tara darling, aren't you bored at home? I can sign you up for a Martial arts team, if you want me too'' her mother said, Tara thought for a while, ''Uhm...What about Kickboxing?'' Tara asked and finished her meal, ''Okay, by the way, Max called, he needed some help'' her mother said and Tara found her shoes and went for the Beyblade shop.

''Thanks for coming Tara!'' Max greeted, ''No problem, so what's up?'' Tara asked. ''Uhm... I- We need help... The Bladebreakers, could you please be our manager?'' Max asked pleadingly. Tara was surprised, ''Sure! I would love to! But do you think the others will like me to?'' she asked nervously. ''We have discussed it, and we all voted for you! Yeah...not Kai, and I quote _'If Harada is going to be our manager, she'll gonna stalk me even more!!!' _but that's his opinion'' Max grinned nervously. ''Thanks for voting for me!'' Tara said and hugged Max, he hugged back. ''And, we have a meeting later this evening, maybe you can sleep at Tyson's dojo with us!'' Max said, ''Okay! What time?'', ''6 o'clock!'' Max said.

Tara ran back to her home, and searched for her mother, ''Mom! I'm going to be the Bladebreakers manager and I'm going to a meeting with the team!'' . ''That's wonderful dear!'' her mother said and hugged her child. ''I'm going to get my stuff and I'll leave okay?'' Tara asked her mother, ''Of course''. Tara went up to her room and got her stuff, then she ran over to Tyson's dojo.

''Yo Tara!'' Tyson greeted and hugged Tara tightly, ''How are you? Are you hurt?'' Ray asked. Kai just stood on the other side, eyes closed. ''I'm okay guys! And thanks for wanting me as your manager!'' Tara thanked. ''Do you even know how to launch a Beyblade ?'' Kai's harsh voice occurred . ''I suppose you guys could learn me?'' Tara said, ''I don't even wanna waste my precious time on you'' Kai said. ''I don't even want you to'' Tara spat back at him. ''You dare talk to me like that?''.'' In fact, yes I dare''. ''Cut it out Kai and Tara!'' Ray said and parted them before they'll jump on each other. Tara glared at Kai and so did Kai, ''I'm gonna teach you!'' Tyson said and patted Tara on her back. ''Thanks Tyson!'' Tara said and hugged him. ''That's even worse...'' Kai said and sighed.

''Let's go to bed and start training tomorrow!'' Kai commanded. Kai lay on the mattress next to the door, Tyson lay next to Max and Ray. Tara lay next to Ray, she didn't want to be even near Kai, after he... lost himself.

Next morning

Ray woke Tara up early to teach her how to Beyblade, ''Do you have a blade?'' Ray asked while he was getting dressed, ''No...'' she said. ''Then I'll take you out shopping for a blade and some equipment and fingerless gloves, your hands seem sensible'' Ray said honestly about the last part and took her hands to inspect them, Tara blushed a little at this. ''Uhm Ray?'', ''Yeah?'', ''could you please let go so I can get my wallet at home?'' Tara asked nervously. ''Oh sorry!'' Ray said quickly and let go. Tara and Ray ran fast to Tara's home, she went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the fridge ;

Dear Tara

I won't be home for a year, due to some business meetings and trips.

I hope you can take care of yourself, and I left you some credit cards.

Hugs and kisses from mom

''Great...Now I'm all on my self'' Tara sighed and found her wallet and added the cards, ''Hey! You can stay with us!'' Ray exclaimed happily and Tara smiled at him, ''Then let me pack my stuff! And then we'll go'' Tara said and went up to her room with Ray slowly following. She found some clothes and other important stuff, ''I'm ready'' Tara said and pulled her stuff with her, ''Let's go to Tyson's dojo and drop your stuff'' Ray said and took 2 of the bags, while Tara took the rest, all the stuff she packed fitted in four bags.

''So do you think you can survive with us for a whole year?'' Ray asked teasingly, ''Hm...I'll try'' Tara laughed and didn't see the big lamppost in front of her, BUMP! ''Ow...'' Tara rubbed her sore head, ''Woah you all right?'' Ray asked snickering, ''I have tried worse...'' Tara smiled and kept walking till they reached the Dojo.

''Ray Kon, Where HAVE you been?! Oh Tara, how wonderful to see you dear, beds empty, no note, car gone, you could have died, you could been seen! Of course I don't blame you Tara dear'' Tyson said, Max laughed in the background. Tyson was hiding something behind his back. Tara snatched something from Tyson, it was a Harry Potter book, the second ''Quit quoting Harry Potter'' Tara smirked. ''Oh man, did you realize that, when you smirk you look like Kai-OW!'' Tyson said and Max stomped on his food. ''the Kaiser!'' Tyson quickly corrected, ''Uhm, the Kaiser of...'','' China!'' Max said quickly. Tara sweatdropped and so did Ray. ''Uhm Tyson is it okay I stay with you for a year?'' Tara asked pleading. ''Sure Tara!'' Tyson said and took her bags. ''Huh? Have you seen Mr Sourpants?'' Tyson asked, ''Yeah, he's training outside'' Max said. ''Well Tara we better leave now'' Ray said and motioned her to follow him, Tara got her wallet and followed Ray.

They went to the nearby Beyblade shop. ''Oh... that blade is so pretty'' Tara said awestruck. The attack ring was soft blue and silver colored, while the spin gear and Blade base was golden. ''Yeah it looks good to you!'' Ray commented and looked at the price, ''Not bad, do you want that one?'' ''Yeah!'' Tara said and took out her wallet and paid for the blade. Then they ran to the clothes shop, then Tara found some fingerless gloves, they were silver colored and they reached to the end of her wrist. When they arrived at Tyson's dojo, Tara began to brood the name Tatu on the gloves, with golden letters.

''So...are you ready to learn?'' Ray asked as he waited at the door, ''Okay'' Tara nodded and went out with him.

''Okay, you put your blade on your launcher like this'' Ray said as he took Tara's hands and guided them. ''Now you pull the rip cord as hard as you can'' Ray said, and when Tara did it, she elbowed Ray in the stomach, and the Beyblade landed in the stadium perfectly.

''Ow!'' Ray said as he grabbed his stomach, ''Oh my, I'm SO sorry!'' Tara said. ''It's okay, no worries'' Ray said as he showed the peace sign and smiled wide. ''Well...you better get inside before you vomit all over me'' Tara laughed. Ray went inside and caressed his stomach and Tara kept practicing unknown to her that Kai was watching, ''Hmph'' Kai said as he continued his own business.

Later when Tara was done practicing, Tyson asked :''Tara the guys and I are going to a restaurant, do you want to join us?''. ''Sure!'' Tara said as she went to get changed.

''Hurry up a bit! I'm starving!'' Tyson said, as they approached the restaurant, ''Don't worry Tyson! We're almost there!'' Tara encouraged him. ''Finally!''.

''Uhm I want everything on the menu, no...make it double'' Tyson said as he checked the menu card, Tyson sat next to Max and Kai, and Ray and Tara sat on the other side of the table. ''Uhm...noodles please'' Tara said ''Ditto here...'' Ray said and so did Max and Kai.

Anne: Bon aptito!

Kai:coughs You poisoned us!

Tara: Since when did you get to be the cook?!

Anne: Since I'm the authoress!

Tyson:vomiting ARGH!

Max:gurgle BVAD!

Anne: Please review!

Ray:HOT!


	8. Flashback or slashing back?

This isn't love, love isn't this

Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year,

Pairings: I don't know anymore

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters,

I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)

AN: I know it's early to update, but I'm getting the hang of it hehe

Chapter 8

Flashback or slashing back?

Next morning,

Flashback for Tara

''MY turn!'' Max said and asked Kai:'' Truth or dare? And you better pick truth, because I have a great question for you'', ''Dare'' Kai said. ''Kiss Tara'', Max said. Kai was disgusted, ''No''' he said. ''Hey! Listen up everybody! Kai is a chick—ACK!'' Max said, ''Okay I'll do it!'' Kai said while punching Max lightly in his stomach. Kai went over to Tara and kissed her passionately on her lips, her eyes widened.

Flashback over  
  
Flashback for Tara

Oh my...Is Kai Hiwatari really kissing me?! Oh man...It feels good  
Flashback over 

Kai was still sleeping

Flashback for Kai  
I hope Tala won't see this... This is disgusting...  
  
Flashback over  
  
Flashback

They parted and everyone else laughed, ''Man, I meant a peck on the cheek, but that's even better!'' Max laughed. Kai resisted the urge to kick the guts out of Max. ''Yo Kai, did you enjoy it?'' a redhead asked. Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys, were snickering. Kai cursed,(which you don't wanna hear). They spend the rest of the time talking and laughing, Tara and Ray seem to like each other already.

Flashback over

Flashback for them both

''Do you know how much I love you Paris?'' Tara said and kissed Kai on his lips, he blushed immediately, but kissed back fiercely. Tara and Kai went out for a walk in the forest, ''Paris'' she whispered and hugged Kai. ''Helen...'' Kai said and kissed Tara passionately on her lips, he moved his arms to her waist and licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly agreed and parted her lips, he stuck in his tongue. They battled for dominance, Kai won. ''Paris...'' she whispered seductively in his ear, ''Helen...''. He began to kiss her neck, she moaned in response. ''I don't want this to end...'' Tara said. They went to their cabin and made out there.

Flashback over.

Tara woke up panting heavily, so did Kai. They stared at each other for a while, ''What are you starring at?'' Kai's cold voice asked, ''Mind your own business'' Tara snapped as she got dressed and went outside to train in the rain. So did Kai, while they were outside Tara took out her blade and launched it to the stadium, later another blade were launched and it sent Tara's blade out of the stadium. ''You are doing it all wrong!'' Kai's harsh voice was heard again, Tara caught her blade. ''Then show me'', Tara glared at him, ''Morning Tara and Kai!'' Ray said, ''Morning Ray!'' Tara said happily before giving Kai her last death-glare.

''Hm'' Kai said and went back to training . ''Wanna eat breakfast with me?'' Ray asked Kai and Tara, ''Hm'' Kai answered, ''What about you, Tara?'' Ray asked, ''I'll stay here and keep practicing, and annoy Kai'' She didn't say the last thing out loud. ''Hm'' Kai said again. ''Say 'hm' again, and you are an idiot'' Tara said, ''Hm''. ''Thought so''. Ray and Max went into town to get some breakfast while Tyson was fast asleep, ''Harada-san, you'll wake him up'' Kai said without looking at her, ''Okie Hiwatari-kun'' Tara said mockingly and went into Tyson's room. ''Tyson wake up!'' Tara said, 'snore' was Tyson's reply. ''Tyson!!'' Tara said angrily. 'Snore...snore', Tara was fuming ''TYSON!!!'' Tara yelled. Tyson began to stir , ''I'm glad you finally wok-'' 'Snore'. Tara went manga-style.

Tara went out to the garden and found some chilli, ''Hehe...'' Tara smirked evily, then she ran into Tyson's room again and laid the chilli in his mouth. 'Snore...grumble...snore...baa...HOT!!!!!!!!!'' Tyson screamed as he jumped up. ''Tally what was that for?!'' Tyson asked fuming, ''My name is Tara, Tina'' Tara said, ''Do we have to go through this again?'' Tyson asked honestly. ''No...we don't have to, but I had to wake you up before you miss breakfast'' Tara said apologising.

''Harada, Tyson! Training NOW!'' Kai's harsh voice sounded again. They ran outside ''Harada you'll meditate, Tyson, sit-ups!'' Kai said, ''What about you?'' Tara asked, ''I'll watch'' Kai said. ''No way! You should train too!'' Tyson protested. ''Tyson, 20 push-ups to you!'' Kai commanded. ''Letter for the Bladebreakers manager'' a man said while waving with an envelope. Tara ran over to the man and took the letter while thanking him, then Ray and Max arrived. ''Open it!'' Tyson said eagerly. ''I'll open it, I'm the captain'' Kai said, ''But I'm the manager, and it says 'To the Bladebreakers manager''' Tara snapped.

''Ms Harada,

The Bladebreakers have been invited to a festival in China.

The ship will depart from Kanazawa, Sunday the 22nd of August.

You are invited as well, remember to bring Beyblades,

as you will be set on a survival trip to the mountains

Signed Beyblade Battle Association''

Tara read out loud, ''Okay, then...That's next Sunday!'' Tara exclaimed, ''Well duh'' Kai said in a 'Didn't you know that' tone. ''We better pack now'' Ray said, and Max nodded, ''Yeah''. Kai rushed home and went into his grandfathers office, (AN: Oh oh...).

''Grandfather?'' Kai asked politely before entering. ''You may enter'' a cold voice could be heard, as Kai entered he looked to his left and saw a bitchip glimmering on the table,

''Kai, please... don't give up on yourself, you are not like this! Think of how much you have hurt Tara! SHE LOVES YOU! AND YOU LOVE HER! AND YOU KNOW THAT!'' Dranzer yelled from his prison. ''Silence mockingbird!'' Kai said, ''You haven't been given permission to talk'' Kai continued harshly. Voltaire smirked and motioned Kai to walk over to him, ''Yes, what do you want dear grandchild?'' Voltaire asked. ''I'm going to China, and that Harada girl is our manager'' Kai said, ''I better send someone after her...'' Voltaire growled under his breath, ''Am I allowed to go?'' Kai asked, ''Yes you are'' Voltaire said. Kai bowed respectfully at his grandfather, ''Kai...'' Dranzer cried weakly. While Kai walked past his prison, Dranzer broke out and flew out of the window.

''Bloody bird!'' Kai yelled as he ran over to the window only to see Dranzer flying away.

AN: So...this is it? Oh yeah... thanks Shadowgirl/Ashleigh! For liking the first part and reviewing, you are a honey.

So... now it's voting time! Should it continue as I planned it, or do you want more humor?

Vote in your review!


	9. Authors note, I knowBad me!

Authors note,

Okay...I have an idea and I want to share it with you, of course! My idea is, that I write an alternate universe of the story, a really funny side and a really dark and serious side (as I planned it) So the story depends on you readers. You make a choice at chapter 8 after Dranzer escapes, the serious will go like the funny, but not so much humor, and the funny will go like...hm the fun?

What do you think?

Say it in your review, please. I'll have the chapters up soon...


	10. Bakuten FC! Fun

This isn't love, love isn't this

Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year,

Pairings: I don't know anymore

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters,

I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)

AN: FUN!!! Okay...maybe not THAT fun...

Chapter 9, Bakuten FC

Dranzer flew with all her might away from the Hiwatari mansion, ''You better go and pack, grandson'' Voltaire said, and shooed Kai out of the office, when Kai reached his room, he got his trunk and filled some clothes in it and important stuff, when he finished he went to his closet and got a blade; Black Dranzer. He then made his way to Tyson's dojo, Tara was cleaning the dojo while Tyson trained some Kendo. ''Heads up, Tara!'' Tyson said as he swung the stick at her, ''Huh?'' Tara looked up and got hit. ''Oops! I mean, Heads down'' Tyson said innocently. ''Tyson!!'' Tara yelled and hit him with a mop ''Auch!'' Tyson cried. Ring...ring...ring...Tyson ran to the phone and answered, or rather asked, ''Kinomiya dojo, can we or rather I help you?'' Tyson asked nonchalantly . ''No you can't, may I speak to Tara Harada?'' the voice asked. ''Tara it's for you'' Tyson mumbled disappointed. ''Hello?'' Tara asked. ''Harada? Could you please meet up at Bakuten Football field? Like now?'' he asked. ''Okay sure'' Tara said and ran, with the Bladebreakers following her.

''YAY! THERE SHE IS!!'' Some people yelled. ''Tara you are going to be our Football coach!'' a guy with red hair and a cap said. ''She's going to coach us?!'' a girl with orange hair asked disgusted. ''All starz!'' Max said happily. ''Maxi-moo!'' Emily yelled and began to kiss him all over. Tara, Tyson and Ray burst out in laughter. Then an adult approached Tara, ''Ms Harada I presume?'', ''Yup, that's me'' Tara said proudly. ''This is Bakuten FC, you will be coaching them to victory'' he said with his hand on his chest. ''Now I'll leave you to train, these people: Michael, Emily, Steve, Edie, Tala, Cherry, Ian, Spencer, Bryan... good luck'' he said and humped away. ''Now...uhm...Hi! I'm Tara Harada!'' she said nervously. ''Now let's start...You'll try to score against me okay?'' they all nodded.

Michael tried first:

''Michael! What are you doing with that thing?!'' Tara asked frighten.

Michael held a baseball bat and was about to swing with it with the football. When he did the ball flew out of the field, ''I'm the champion!'' Michael showed the peace-sign. ''Oh bugger... You were supposed to get the ball in goal!!!'' Tara yelled stamping on the ground,

Emily:

She used her tennis racket and smashed the ball, ''Oh my goodness!!'' Tara said as she kicked the ball away. ''You are supposed to kick, KICK! K-I-C-K the ball in!!!'' Tara screamed madly. ''This is FOOTBALL!! You use your foot to get the ball in!!!''.

Steve:

''NONONO!! THIS IS FOOTBALL! DON'T USE YOUR HANDS! NOO Not like that!!''.

''TOUCHDOWN!!'' Steve exclaimed, ''NO! Not at all....'' Tara said and screamed madly.

Edie:

''You are not supposed to dribble with the ball, like that!'' Tara said and took the ball from him.

Later...

''My god...'' Tara said as she fell to the floor in Tyson's dojo. ''You did pretty well Tara'' Tyson said as he patted her on her back. ''Thanks Tyson...''.

''NO KAI it's not!!'' Ray yelled outside, Tyson and Tara went outside to see Kai and Ray punching each other. ''Stop it!'' Tyson yelled only to receive a punch from Kai. ''Cut it out!'' Tara yelled and separated them. ''I don't need this crap now! I'm tired so stop beating the crap out of each other now!'' Tara said calmly. ''You are not my mother!'' Kai said and pushed Ray away. ''No, and neither your nanny, so please don't hurt each other, okay?''.

Kai humped away, ''Stupid bimbo...'' Kai mumbled.

AN: Please review! And when you do please say if you have read, the serious or the funny, or both...Thanks for reading


	11. Oh mother serious

This isn't love, love isn't this

Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to school, 8th grade, here's a story about their year,

Pairings: I don't know anymore

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Beyblade or the characters,

I only own the plot, Tara Harada and rest of the OCs (original character)

AN: This is the serious part...

Chapter 9, Oh mother...

Dranzer flew with all her might away from the Hiwatari mansion, ''You better go and pack, grandson'' Voltaire said, and shooed Kai out of the office, when Kai reached his room, he got his trunk and filled some clothes in it and important stuff, when he finished he went to his closet and got a blade; Black Dranzer. He then made his way to Tyson's dojo, Tara was cleaning the dojo while Tyson trained some Kendo. ''Heads up, Tara!'' Tyson said as he swung the stick at her, she used to her mop to dodge his move. ''Woah reaction, man'' Tyson said and patted her on her back, while Tara smiled at him, then hit Tyson on his head with the mop, ''Auch, watch out dude!'' Tyson yelled at her, while Kai smirked and she stared at Kai. His smirk turned to a frown when he noticed her staring at him. He then turned and left for the kitchen, and saw Ray and Max looking in a photoalbum, they were snickering at a picture, but when Kai's presence were known, they snatched the album closed immediately. ''Hey Kai!'' Max said obviously hiding something. ''Why aren't you training?'' Kai asked suspiciously. ''We are taking a break'' Max said honestly, ''hm'' Kai said. ''Remember we are leaving tomorrow, and we have to behave or our reputation will be destroyed. Having Harada as our manager is bad enough'' Kai continued. ''That was pretty mean Kai!'' Ray said as he stood up, ''coming through'' Tara said as she ran in front of Kai and Ray and over to the fridge, and got some meat. ''What are you doing Tara?'' Max asked and Tara looked at Kai and Ray who were about to jump each other. Kai caught her in starring. ''Your boyfriend, Ray were defending you'' Kai snarled. ''Hiwatari, Ray's not my boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend, because I don't have a heart anymore, since you tore it out and ripped it apart!'' Tara said trembling and on the edge of crying but kept them to herself. Ray and Max were shocked, ''Bing! I think the oven is done with whatever there is in it'' Ray said and went out. ''I'm gonna polish Draciel'' Max said and ran away, Tara tossed the meat harshly on the table and began to work ignoring Kai. ''You don't have to stay unless you wanna switch'' Tara said coldly, ''hmph'' Kai hmph'ed away.

She let some tears slip, ''You left me, I thought your feelings toward me was real. You used to call me Tatu...But you never loved me did you?! You are just a skirt-chaser, and I was the only girl there, you needed to satisfy your craving'' Tara mumbled.

''Tara?'' someone asked, ''Tyson? What's up'' Tara asked, ''Hm...'' Tyson said, ''Another Kai...'' Tara mumbled and continued her work. ''Haha...''Tyson said weakly.

''I'll do the dinner, while you go and rest, you work too much'' Tyson said. ''YOU?! WORK?!'' Tara yelled. ''Chill man!'' Tyson said as he pushed Tara out of the kitchen and locking the door. Then Tara went out and began to train with her blade, Kai looked at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere Black Dranzer emerged from his blade towards Tara.

''Attack her'' Kai murmured. ''KAI!'' Ray said as he jumped him with Driger attacking Black Dranzer. Tara turned and screamed, ''Kai and Ray stop right now! Cut it out!!'' Tara yelled and separated them. ''You both go into a room and think about what you have done and why you did it, then you tell me why so we can sort this out!'' Tara said. ''You are not my

mother, Harada'' Kai exclaimed. ''No, but if you keep acting like this towards me, I'm gonna be your murderer!'' Tara yelled at him threatening.

AN: Please review!


End file.
